


Послание из прошлого

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Возвращение старых врагов всегда чревато неприятными воспоминаниями, неважно, корабль ли это древней пра-расы, грозящий уничтожить Солнце, или бывший соратник, желающий подчинить себе Вселенную.
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black), Alpha & Agent Jay & Agent Kay
Kudos: 1





	Послание из прошлого

— Мда, — констатировал Джей, глядя на расплывшуюся по паркету лужу ярко-синей слизи.  
— И что означает твоё «мда»? — Кей присел на одно колено, осторожно погружая край контейнера для образцов в густую склизкую массу.  
— Что хреново быть этим парнем, наверное.  
Пока Кей возился с биосканером, Джей осматривал роскошное убежище погибшего пришельца — того, что лужей небесного цвета украсил пол в собственной гостиной.  
Приехав расследовать сигнал о помощи с одной из точек защиты свидетелей по делу о скупке нелегального инопланетного оружия, Джей ожидал увидеть что-то более скромное, но обитавший здесь пришелец, похоже, предпочитал роскошь безопасности. Сверкало всё: лакированное дерево паркета, сложносоставные люстры из множества хрустальных бус и кристаллов, позолоченные элементы мебели, обитой тёмно-зелёным бархатом... Джей чувствовал себя неловко в этой обстановке, и вскоре начал насвистывать несложную мелодию, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Мне кажется, намного хуже быть юнцом, который бездельничает, пока его напарник работает, — Кей поднялся и вздохнул, разминая затёкшие ноги.  
— Может, потому что биосканер нам выдали только один, и приватизировал его ты? — парировал Джей. Едва уловимое раздражение в голосе Кея заставило его напрячься, внимательнее вглядываясь в давно изученные черты лица.  
Брови сведены в хмурой волне, губы плотно сжаты в тонкую линию, скулы светлеют от хорошо сдерживаемого гнева, но самыми пугающими были глаза: взгляд был направлен куда-то далеко, словно мысли Кея были где-то в другом времени или пространстве.  
— Что случилось? — негромко спросил Джей, делая шаг к напарнику. — Что показал биосканер?  
— Ничего, — Кей ухитрился чётко произнести это слово, почти не раскрывая рта, — и это говорит о многом.  
Джей заморгал.  
— Не понимаю…  
— Подобное уже случалось.  
— То есть, пришельцы уже превращались в лужи синей слизи?  
Кей кивнул:  
— Мы с моим первым напарником расследовали это дело. Тогда мы быстро обнаружили виновного, уничтожили его оружие и получили признание.  
— О, — хмыкнул Джей, — тогда надо всего лишь найти его.  
— Не нужно, — Кей резко выдохнул. — Он убит в собственном доме, и, как ты изволил выразиться, им быть хреново.  
— Оу.  
— Именно.  
Джей почесал затылок, вновь оглядевшись, словно квартира убитого могла дать им какую-то подсказку, которую он упустил при первом осмотре.  
— И что мы будем делать?  
— Сперва доложим Зеду, — Кей отвернулся, упаковывая биосканер в чехол для переноски. — Затем я…  
— Стоп, — перебил его Джей. — Ты хотел сказать «мы».  
— Нет, ловкач. Я сам разберусь.  
— Погоди-погоди, — Джею были уже знакомы эти нотки в голове, — не ты ли только что заливал мне, что мы я отстойный напарник? Так вот, мистер «Каменный истукан с острова Пасхи», ты ещё более ужасен.  
Кей поднялся с сумкой в руках, оледеневшим взглядом наблюдая за Джеем.  
— Сейчас не время для клоунады, малец.  
Этого хватило, чтобы взорваться.  
— Малец? Кей, мать твою, мы работаем вместе четыре чёртовых года, — Джей уже находился вплотную к нему, неосознанно сутулясь, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. — Я думал, что ты уже усвоил, что мы партнёры. Даже я, чёрт возьми, усвоил, что мы партнёры! И тут, когда объявляется Альфа, в твоих мозгах щёлкает переключатель, и ты снова отправляешься на воображаемой машине времени в то прошлое, где твоим напарником был этот ублюдок!  
— Я не… — начал было Кей, но Джей, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжил.  
— То, что тебя связывает с этим мудаком общее прошлое, не означает, что ты должен бороться с ним один! Мы, если ты не забыл, Люди В Чёрном, и, как ты успел напомнить, напарники! Мы партнёры, Кей, а значит, решаем это дело вместе! И, если понадобится, просим помощи у остальных, верно?  
На секунду Джею показалось, что сейчас Кей ответит что-то резкое, начнёт возражать или потребует оставить его одного, но тот лишь тихо выдохнул и скорчил чуть более дружелюбную гримасу, чем его маска безразличия.  
— Верно, ловкач. А теперь пойдём радовать новостями Зеда.

Ещё перед дверью кабинета главы ЛВЧ Джей бросил взгляд на Кея, оценивая его и ситуацию в целом. Похоже, тот уже вернулся из вояжа воспоминаний, и был привычно сосредоточен и адекватен. Тем не менее, пренеприятное известие Джей решил озвучить сам.  
— Альфа вернулся, — с порога сообщил он, опережая напарника.  
Зед сычом взглянул на обоих агентов.  
— А я думал, хуже уже не станет, — он поднялся из-за стола. — Что произошло?  
— Что значит — хуже не станет? — ровно произнёс Кей.  
— К нашей части Млечного пути приближается корабль, который не знаком ни нам, ни любым другим нашим инопланетным друзьям. Старая развалина, древний артефакт одной из пра-рас других галактик, — Зед вздохнул и опёрся на спинку своего кресла. — Оставляет за собой след из потухших звёзд. А у вас что?  
— «Синий убийца» мёртв, превратился в синюю лужу, — интонациями Кея можно было порезаться.  
— Это тот, оружие которого мы так и не сумели распознать? — Зед, дождавшись сдержанного кивка, потянулся к компьютеру и начал с удивительной скоростью для своих пухлых пальцев набирать что-то на клавиатуре.  
— А когда это было? — вмешался Джей, не выдержав паузы. — С тех махровых ламповых годов ЛВЧ стали намного круче, может, изучив ту информацию, мы сможем связать её с новыми…  
— Нет, — Зед отодвинулся от компьютера, — не сможем.  
— Все данные об этом типе оружия были удалены из нашей системы перед уходом Альфы из ЛВЧ, — Кей даже не спрашивал.  
— Именно, — вздохнул Зед, — а при попытках найти хоть какие-то следы информации компьютер выбрасывает меня на Википедию, открывая страницу «Летучего Голландца».  
— Не похоже на совпадение, — нахмурился Джей.  
— Это не совпадение, — отчеканил Кей. — Это вызов. Он дразнит меня.  
— Нас, — напомнил Джей. Его напарник это проигнорировал.

Близнецы активно жестикулировали и пытались говорить одновременно, понять их лопотание, кажется, было невозможно, но Зед, морщась, кивал, и вполголоса отвечал что-то. Джея больше беспокоило поведение своего напарника: кажется, всё уже было утрясено сотни раз, они с Кеем даже говорили об этом, и тогда Джей впервые осознал, каково это — когда самый близкий человек в любой момент может вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни, как неслучившуюся возможность, и погрузиться в прошлое, бередя собственные раны.  
— Выведите на главный экран, — скомандовал Зед близнецам, прерывая его мысли.  
Несколько секунд агенты молча рассматривали карту Солнечной системы. Красная точка, обозначавшая неизвестный корабль, двигалась почти параллельно плоскости эклиптики, уже проходя линию орбиты Сатурна. Пунктир маршрута проходил мимо Земли, но ровно к Солнцу, не оставляя надежд разминуться.  
— Почему именно к нам? — первым подал голос Джей. — Почему этот здоровенный драндулет летит именно к Солнцу? Не к любой другой звезде, а именно…  
— Потому что мы находимся практически на краю Млечного пути, — поморщился Зед. — И именно мы оказались при нынешнем повороте событий ближе всех.  
— Если тебя это утешит, после уничтожения Солнца корабль двинется дальше, — напомнил Кей. — Если верить информации от наших инопланетных коллег, позади этого гостя след из погасших звёзд. Чувствуешь себя лучше, ловкач?  
— Едва ли, — буркнул тот. Смерти миллионов существ — не та вещь, о которой стоит шутить.  
Зед утомлённо потёр лоб:  
— Кей, что ты помнишь об оружии «синего убийцы»?  
— Неизвестный тип оружия, примитивное, но эффективное устройство, преобразующее молекулярные связи цели, — отчеканил тот. — Альфа предполагал, что это один из артефактов пра-видов, существовавших в среде высоких температур. Сам «синий убийца» утверждал, что нашёл его в руинах остывшей вулканической планеты, принадлежащей исчезнувшей несколько миллионов лет назад цивилизации сатту.  
— Неплохой у них срок годности, — пробормотал Джей.  
Кей и Зед почти одинаково нахмурились, но глава ЛВЧ выглядел более утомлённым. Кей же, наоборот, был похож на сжатую пружину.  
— Мы отправляемся, да? — Джей осторожно заглянул напарнику в глаза.  
Тот мрачно зыркнул в ответ:  
— Мы отправляемся, ловкач.

У ЛВЧ было не так много транспорта для путешествия в межпланетном и межзвёздном пространстве, но для этой миссии Зед достал лучший корабль из имеющихся в ангаре. Необходимы были не столько маневренность или боеспособность — главным была скорость.  
— Джей, — Зед подозвал его, пока Кей был занят настройками системы, — присмотри за Кеем.  
— Шеф, я… — Джей понизил голос, невольно оглянувшись на напарника. — Да, конечно. Я буду рядом.  
— И ещё, — нахохлившись, Зед стал ещё больше похож на разбуженного не вовремя сыча. — Ваш корабль не вооружён, но реактор можно использовать как бомбу огромной мощности.  
— Да какой самоубийца решится на… — Джей прервался, осознав смысл предупреждения. — Я понял. Мы оба вернёмся обратно, шеф, и за спасение Земли я потребую пару недель отпуска под жаркими солнечными лучами где-нибудь на Гавайях. Для нас обоих.  
Зед молча похлопал его по плечу и махнул рукой, привлекая внимание Кея.  
— Курс уже введён в компьютер корабля и скорректирован с учётом движения малых небесных тел, — сообщил он. — Вы доберётесь до корабля-призрака сатту за сорок три минуты. Вам нельзя подходить к Солнцу ближе окружности орбиты Меркурия, поэтому у вас будет не больше трёх часов на то, чтобы остановить, развернуть или уничтожить корабль-убийцу.  
— Ясно, шеф, — Джей выпрямил спину, бросив взгляд на едва заметно кивнувшего напарника.  
Уже надевая скафандры для работы в безвоздушном пространстве, он небрежно бросил, стараясь не выдавать своих истинных мыслей:  
— Опять поспать не вышло, которое утро — коту под хвост! Я вообще высплюсь когда-нибудь?  
— Выспишься, — тон Кея не нёс в себе никаких эмоций. — Рано или поздно.  
Все мучительные сорок три минуты полёта, полные молчания и пробивающегося сквозь наушники шума корабельных систем, Джей не мог выгнать из головы мысль, что его напарник должен был ответить что-то совершенно иное.

Корабль сатту выглядел угрожающе: тёмный металл, покрытый пятнами, часть корпуса выглядела так, словно ещё пытались жевать или грызть. Возле носа корабля виднелись глубокие линии, словно какой-то гигантский зверь пытался расцарапать вражеское судно.  
Небольшой кораблик ЛВЧ смотрелся рядом с ним, как пушистый котёнок возле льва-ветерана.  
— Какой план, Кей? — Джей старался произнести эту фразу максимально беззаботно.  
— Изучаем с дальней дистанции, подлетаем ближе, десантируемся, обезвреживаем, ставим ловушку для Альфы, уходим, — на одном дыхании отчеканил тот. — Вопросы?  
— Никаких.  
— Тогда внимание на монитор, — Кей включил радар и системы наблюдения.  
Изображение жуткого корабля занимало почти весь экран. Внизу изгибалась алым пунктиром линия радиопередачи.  
— Что это за сигнал? — не преминул ткнуть в неё Джей.  
— Расшифровке не поддаётся — слишком древняя языковая система, — Кей внимательно смотрел на нос корабля. — Не могу просканировать его внутренние…  
— А это что? — Джей указал в угол экрана, где мигала небольшая точка.  
— Это… — Кей увеличил изображение. Теперь была видна пробитая капсула, не похожая на технологии сатту. — Это спасательное судно принадлежит жукоподобной расе, населяющей планету-спутник Поллукса. Населявшей.  
— Думаешь, не мы одни пытались остановить эту штуку? — тихо спросил Джей.  
— Ты забыл, ловкач? — Кей снисходительно покосился напарника. — Мы — Люди В Чёрном.  
— О да, — вздохнул тот. Кажется, настрой напарника приходил в норму, и это не могло не радовать. — Это всё меняет. Мир сразу окрасился в радужно-сладкие цвета, и я уже слышу пение райских пти…  
— Поднимайся, — перебил его Кей. — Нам пора.  
— Благо, переодеваться уже не надо… — пробормотал Джей. Постоянно находиться в скафандре было неудобно, и никак не получалось привыкнуть к ощущению тяжести и тесноты.  
Перед шлюзом Кей обернулся и включил связь.  
— В центральной части корабля находится источник сильного волнового излучения, — Кей коснулся наручного дисплея скафандра, — предположительно — системы управления находятся там же. Сканер не может пробиться через материал, из которого сделан корабль, поэтому ориентируйся на стрелку маяка, она приведёт тебя к источнику волн.  
— Проклятый лабиринт, — поморщился Джей. — И обязательно чудовище в центре.  
— Чудовище мы привели с собой, — тихо напомнил Кей. — Альфа может быть неподалёку.

Внутри корабль оказался воплощённой декорацией космического ужастика: полутьма, кое-где уступавшая багрово-красному освещению, торчащие из стен шипы непонятного предназначения, обветшалая аппаратура — энергия, полученная от предыдущей звезды, похоже, уже заканчивалась.  
Едва опустившись на пол — на корабле сатту работала искусственная гравитация — Джей поморщился: под ботинком его скафандра разлетелся в пыль овальный череп какого-то гуманоида. Озираясь, Джей щурился от ярко-красных всполохов освещения, но едва его зрение адаптировалось, шумно втянул в лёгкие воздух.  
— Здесь везде трупы, — прошептал он.  
— И нам лучше не составлять им компанию, ловкач. Пойдём.  
Они осторожно продвигались вперёд длинными прыжками — сатту использовали ослабленную силу тяжести, ясно не рассчитанную на существ с Земли. Джей сперва глазел по сторонам, но вскоре перестал оглядываться, старясь сосредоточиться на следовании за напарником. Всё пространство вокруг было усеяно трупами тех, кто пытался остановить мрачную Немезиду сатту: изогнутые под немыслимыми углами скелеты, проломленные панцири, смятые мягкие ткани, высохшие от приближения к звёздам, разноцветные пятна и брызги на стенах и потолке. И всё это — в мрачном полумраке с мигающим красным светом, жутким настолько, что Джей начинал вслушиваться в собственное дыхание: единственный звук, не считая писка маяка. Казалось уже, что стены сжимаются, воздуха начинает не хватать — хотя нет, стоп, индикатор баллонов в норме — и душит само пространство, поэтому Джей даже не удивился, когда один из шипов резко удлинился, стремясь поразить незваного гостя.  
— Ловкач!  
Джей отскочил скорее инстинктивно, отреагировав на резкий окрик напарника, и уже позже осознал, что едва не погиб. Острие неспешно начало вползать обратно в стену, но теперь, зная о коварстве корабля, невозможно было не думать о том, что каждый из шипов, усеивающих интерьер корабля, может оказаться смертельным.  
— И кто из нас двоих не может сосредоточиться на настоящем?  
Джей медленно сделал глубокий вдох, затем улыбнулся:  
— Задумался о том, сколько сатту нужно, чтобы закрутить все эти мигающие лампочки нормально.  
Кей одобрительно хмыкнул, но тут же вновь нахмурился:  
— Мы здесь не одни.  
Из-за следующего поворота выползали клубы пыли, медленно оседающие в слабом притяжении. Мерцающие в слабом свете пылинки означали, что кто-то уже прошёл этим путём, и недавно.  
— Ты думаешь, это может быть…  
— Тише. Просто идём дальше.  
Джей с горечью отметил, что в голосе Кея вновь появился отстранённый холод.

Ещё несколько раз на них «нападали» шипы, выскакивая из стен и потолка, и Джей едва успевал увернуться. Кей уходил от атак слитным движением, даже не меняя сосредоточенного выражения лица — нетрудно было догадаться, к кому стремятся все его мысли.  
— Вот что странно, — Джей не выдержал напряженного молчания и гнетущей обстановки, — если корабль передаёт послание, то зачем здесь эти ловушки?  
— Чтобы послание не попало в чужие руки, — сдержанно предположил Кей. — Или это не послание, а предупреждение, чтобы никто сюда не совался. Не вижу смысла делать предположений, если ты не ксенолингвист или ксенокультуролог.  
Джей едва не поперхнулся. Раньше Кей высмеял бы, может, и посоветовал подумать получше, поискать логику в происходящем и понять, но теперь вместо его напарника рядом находился одержимы одной-единственной мыслью мститель  
— Стой, — Джей замер. Кей тоже остановился, пристально глядя на него. — Кто ты и куда дел моего приятеля? Кей, какого чёрта ты ведёшь себя, как зелёный новичок, лишаясь мозгов от одной мысли о...  
— Я настоятельно советую тебе заткнуться, — тихо перебил его Кей. — Ты понятия не имеешь, как...  
— Я сталкивался с ним, помнишь? — Джей тоже не стал ждать, пока напарник закончит фразу. — Мы вместе, мать твою, сражались с ним! И мы победили!  
— Мы не победили. Мы просто отсрочили решающий разговор.  
Джей фыркнул, воздев руки к потолку:  
— Ну конечно! Только ты можешь знать, каков Альфа на самом деле, а я так, довесок к тебе, чтобы был повод поулыбаться, когда я делаю какую-нибудь глупость!  
— Сейчас не время...  
— Нет, сейчас самое время! Мы давно должны были с этим разобраться, но я не думал, что ты настолько двинут на этом старом пердуне!  
Губы Кея сошлись в одну тонкую линию. В мигающем бордовом свете его лицо казалось жуткой маской робота — окаменевшее, застывшее в одном выражении. В глазах мелькнула искра гнева, и Джей, не задумываясь, бросился на пол, увидев, как его напарник поднимает оружие и целится ровно ему в голову.

Альфа не сильно изменился с последней встречи, лишь стал ещё больше похож на плод фантазий безумного вивисектора. От прежнего человека осталось лишь лицо, да и то перекроенное, снабженное имплантатами и искажённое кривой ухмылкой.  
— Я тоже рад вас видеть, —проскрежетал он. В разреженной атмосфере его голос искажался, но слова разобрать было несложно.  
Кей, не отвечая, прицелился точнее и выстрелил вновь; Джей перекатился в сторону — двигаться при ослабленной силе тяжести было непривычно — и тоже ответил залпом. Но обычное оружие не могло нанести модифицированному монстру существенного вреда.  
— Думаю, время ответить любезностью на любезность, — лицо Альфы сморщилось в гримасе, он взмахнул одной из множества рук — суставчатой, каменно-серой со множеством острых углов — и из стены тут же ощетинились острыми шипами.  
Последнее, что запомнил Джей — это подсвеченную красным фигуру в скафандре, исчезающую за грузно падающими обломками потолка.

Мигающий красный свет и металлический привкус крови смешались в мерзкий страх, липкий, как пот на спине. Сознание возвращалось медленно, всё вокруг казалось скрытым густым туманом. В постепенно обретающих чёткость очертаниях Джей разглядел полукруг пола, заваленного хламом в облачках медленно опускающейся пыли, и копошащегося у стены Альфу. Тот что-то бормотал, и захотелось бросить монстру что-нибудь обидное, но, едва попытавшись это сделать, Джей ощутил, что воздуха едва-едва хватает на дыхание: он оказался почти погребён под обломками. Вместо слов получилось выдавить лишь что-то маловразумительное, и Альфа обернулся, недовольно поморщившись:  
— А, агент Джей. Ещё живой, к сожалению.  
Тот просипел в ответ:  
— Завидуй молча.  
— Глупо, как глупо, — покачал головой Альфа и вернулся к какому-то механизму на стене. — Сатту были примитивными по меркам современных цивилизаций, но они принадлежали к кремниевой жизни, и кое-какие их изобретения не в силах повторить никто. Например, пушку, благодаря которой я в своё время узнал об этой расе и смог найти Пожиратель звёзд — удобно, что вся технология сатту оставляет один и тот же след, определяемый даже биосканером ЛВЧ. Пришлось разбить спасательную капсулу, чтобы добраться сюда, но я знал, что получив моё послание, Кей рванёт за мной на всех парах...  
Пока Альфа бормотал, Джей пошевелился, наконец вдохнув полной грудью, благодаря низкую гравитацию: все предметы были намного легче. И можно было, наконец, отвечать достойно.  
— Я не думал, что он возьмёт с собой своего ручного пса, —продолжал тем временем Альфа, — но ты сейчас, похоже, даже гавкать не в состоянии.  
— Да? — прохрипел Джей. — Ты помнишь, что скоро этот корабль раскалится до температуры, которую не выдержишь даже ты?  
— О, этого не случится. Видишь ли, я планирую слиться с системами этого корабля. Сатту — кремниевая жизнь, но я достаточно усовершенствовал себя за эти годы, чтобы ассимилировать пульт управления. Думаю, на это уйдёт не больше пятнадцати минут. Спасибо вам, агент Джей, наша с вами стычка спровоцировала обрушение уровня, благодаря которому я обнаружил центральный узел. Пожалуй, после слияния я позволю кораблю уничтожить Солнце...  
— Если ты попытаешься, Кей подорвёт здесь всё с помощью реактора нашего корабля, — фыркнул Джей.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — Альфа развернул к нему голову на длинной шее, одновременно продолжая что-то раскручивать и развинчивать на необычной панели управления. — У него не хватит духу на это. Скорее, он попытается предпринять героическую попытку спасения в духе одинокого рейнджера — вы же в ЛВЧ все герои…  
— Ха! — Джей старательно не отводил взгляд от нечеловеческих глаз врага. — Если бы! Да он по тебе с ума сходит, сил нет! Просто так он рисковать не будет, так что, я уверен, он уже добрался до корабля и программирует реактор на взрыв…  
Альфа чуть наклонил голову и, вытянув удавью шею, приблизил своё лицо почти вплотную к лицевому щитку шлема Джея.  
— Что-то ты не похож на готовящегося к смерти, агент Джей.  
— Знал бы ты, как сильно бесит твоя рожа, тоже был бы рад от неё избавиться! — абсолютно искренне выпалил тот.  
Альфа медленно расплылся в улыбке:  
— Сложный выбор, агент Джей. Либо расплющить тебя прямо сейчас, либо сперва ассимилировать корабль, а затем сделать это на глазах у Кея...  
Джей прищурился. В полутьме он видел лишь один глаз Альфы — ещё человеческий, и оттого было страшнее наблюдать за разгорающимся безумием в глубине зрачка. Сейчас не было спасения, был только страх, снова заставляющий начать задыхаться. Альфа может убить его, и единственное, что сдерживает монстра — это мысль о том, что эту смерть можно сделать ещё более мучительной. Пальцы задрожали, и Джей неожиданно поймал себя на том, что крепко сжимает ладони в кулаки, до боли вдавливая ногти в кожу.  
От небытия его спасла ярко-синяя вспышка.

Отряхиваясь от пристающей к скафандру пыли и морщась от боли, Джей с едва сдерживаемой радостью смотрел на напарника, появившегося в последний момент. До жути хотелось ляпнуть что-то ужасно трогательное и глупое, и вместо этого изо рта вылетело совсем противоположное:  
— Ты поступил неправильно! Ты должен был сперва сказать крутую фразу, затем выстрелить!  
Кей с наигранным удивлением поднял брови:  
— То есть, я должен был сперва сказать что-то, что выдало бы мою позицию, затем увидеть, как Альфа в приступе гнева убивает тебя, и только после этого пытаться попасть в готового к атаке модифицированного супер-человека?  
— Ну да, — Джей поморщился, представив такой вариант развития событий, — как-то не очень перспективы.  
Кей, сжав губы, сделал шаг к замороженному противнику. Альфа так и застыл в ледяной глыбе, на лице осталось выражение лёгкого недоумения пополам со злобным торжеством. Постояв неподвижно несколько секунд, Кей развернулся и отрывисто бросил:  
— Пойдём, ловкач. Здесь больше нечего делать.  
Джей догнал его через пару шагов.  
— Я уж думал, ты решишь подорвать тут всё. Слишком опасно было брать его в одиночку.  
— Ты отлично справился с отвлечением внимания.  
— А если бы...  
— Если бы тебя завалило, я бы действительно подорвал корабль, — перебил его Кей. — Но ты был жив.  
Джей несколько секунд ошалело хлопал глазами, затем ухмыльнулся: в переводе на человечески слова Кея означали «Ты в настоящем важнее Альфы из прошлого».

Глядя, как вражеское судно вместе со злейшим врагом на борту превращается в прах, Кей молчал, и эта тишина была совершенно невыносима.  
— Фигня какая-то, — фыркнул Джей. — Хочешь сказать, мы спасли Землю за два часа до кризиса, а не в последний момент?  
Кей позволил себе улыбнуться краем рта:  
— Да, ловкач. Твоя карьера спасителя мира серьёзно пошатнулась из-за несоблюдения клише.  
— Твоя тоже! Кто вообще нападает исподтишка и укладывает врага одним ударом?  
— Я, очевидно.  
По горечи, которая проскользнула в этой фразе, Джей догадался об истинных чувствах партнёра.  
— Ты злишься, что пришлось оставить его там?  
Кей промолчал, и одно это уже говорило о многом. Как минимум о том, что позже Джей обязательно попробует разговорить напарника, но мягко и позже, когда тот будет готов раскрыться.  
А сейчас им предстояло вернуться на планету, которую они только что спасли.

В штаб квартире ЛВЧ царило обычное оживление, и, хотя Джей в глубине души надеялся хоть на какие-то поздравления, это его обрадовало: Кей быстрее перестанет тяготиться случившимся, окунувшись в привычную текучку. Конечно, проблемы никуда не денутся, и разобраться в этом надо будет обязательно, но сейчас напарника лучше не трогать.  
К ним подошла Эл и хлопнула Кея по плечу:  
— Ну, вас там уже заждались! Очередной посол желает...  
— Да ну! — возмутился Джей. — Мы вроде как герои! Мне был обещан отпуск! На Гавайях!  
Эл подмигнула:  
— Геройство —вещь безвозмездная. Тем более, пока вы спасали Землю, я разобралась с языком сатту.  
Джей недоуменно нахмурился:  
— Ты же биолог, а не языковед?  
— Ну, там и задача оказалась специфической, — Эл пожала плечами. — Сатту — существа, чья жизнь была построена на основе кремния, и те шипы, что атаковали вас, были лишь попыткой коммуникации. Сатту не обладали возможностью к речи в привычном нам понимании, их обмен информацией происходил напрямую, погружением. Биохимические реакции вместо слов, не так уж и сложно.  
— Их ловушки — это приятный способ завести беседу, хочешь сказать?  
— Именно, Джей.  
Тот дёрнул плечом:  
— То есть, теперь мы знаем, что за письмо счастья транслировал тот корабль-призрак?  
— Да, — кивнула Эл, — это предупреждение. Предупреждение всем сатту о том, что во Вселенной появились опасные агрессивные существа, не похожие ни на что. «Мягкие и уязвимые, не способные к контакту и впадающие в ярость от любой попытки переговоров. Они быстро учатся разрушать и уничтожать».  
Джей заморгал: истина оказалась неприятно горькой и до жути ироничной.  
— То есть, эта штука питалась энергией звёзд и уничтожала миры, чтобы предупредить нас… о нас?  
— Для кремниевых титанов прошлого, ловкач, мы выглядели настоящей угрозой.  
Джей не стал говорить, что для кого-то прошлое — самая страшная угроза.  
Повезло, что Кей не из таких. А если что, Джей всегда будет рядом, чтобы помочь.


End file.
